Necalli
Necalli appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character. Backstory Necalli is described as the 'Emissary of the Gods', with a rather ominous moniker of 'The Soul Consuming Darkness'. As the Warrior Prophet reveals, every few hundred years the stars herald the 'Hour of Battle' ('Hour of Necalli'). During this period of time Necalli awakens to consume the souls of strong warriors. Necalli is awakened due to Shadaloo's Black Moons blotting out the Sun. At some point he encounters Ryu and Dhalsim at Apprentice Alley in order to devour their souls, much to Mahesh's horror. Necalli manages to overpower Ryu in his transformed state which causes Ryu to lose control and tap into the Satsui no Hado. Before Necalli delivers the finishing blow, Ryu strikes him, only to be stopped by Dhalsim who snaps Ryu back to his normal state. Necalli was revealed to be awakened by one of the Black Moons as seen in Bison's vision. Necalli then vanishes by dissolving into a dark and glowing red dust on the ground, leaving both Ryu and Dhalsim alone. Dhalsim later explains to Ryu about Necalli's origins and knowing their world is now in crisis. Necalli, displaying the ability to crossover into the metaphysical plane of existence, reappears in Charlie Nash's dream in the form of a sheep before reverting back to his normal state. He then attacks Charlie, attempting to devour his soul. However, a butterfly unexpectedly appears and glows in a blinding white light, awakening Charlie from his nightmare. Later on, he faces Bison during the first infiltration of his base. Bison manages to get the upper hand. While Necalli is staggering from Bison's attacks, F.A.N.G poisons him for good measure, knocking him out momentarily. Outmatched and outnumbered, Necalli flees the scene via shapeshifting. He also encounters Rashid and Charlie in the Shadaloo base and attempts to devour their souls, he chases them but fails due to them escaping by Karin's helicopter. He manages to get through the roof of the Kanzuki Estate and see Ryu being there as well, having completed his training. He savagely attacks him but Ryu dodges and Necalli lands on the ground. Necalli transforms into his monstrous state trying to devour Ryu's soul but Ryu manages to dodge his attack. Ryu unleashes the full extent of his powers of the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, entering the state of Hado Kakusei. In a desperate attempt, Necalli attacks him and Ryu manages to punch him through the chest resulting in Necalli reverting back to his normal state. Necalli asks himself why he couldn't devour Ryu's soul. Dhalsim arrives and tells Necalli that Ryu's soul will not be devoured, as he no longer struggles with the Satsui no Hado internally. Having failed to devour Ryu, Dhalsim, M. Bison or Charlie, Necalli finally dissipates into the ground. Some time after, Necalli encounters Akuma and wants to devour Akuma's soul, as the Satsui no Hado still exists within Akuma. Akuma challenges Necalli to a battle, under the condition if Necalli fails, Akuma will end him and surpass heaven, to which Necalli retorts that Akuma is unworthy. Although Necalli was no match for Akuma, he uses this loss to attempt to devour Akuma anyway. While Necalli was laughing in victory, Akuma, still alive, completely destroys Necalli using the Mudo Tensho. Gameplay Necalli's fighting style appears to be a mixture of feral brawling and wrestling, with additional tricks like a dive kick and multiple ground pound attacks. To be successful with him, the player must have an intimate knowledge of his neutral as well as take advantage of his excellent footsie game. Depending on the situation, you can even change up your gameplan at will. During Torrent of Power, he goes from a footsie based character to a brute strength fighting style, and though it gives him enhanced abilities and lasts the rest of the round, it can also be a double edged sword since many of his special moves leave him open if they're blocked. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon.. Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villain Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter